1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to straps and, more particularly, relate to customizable straps for cameras or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative camera straps have been used to hold a camera over a shoulder or arm. Logos, wording and decorative patterns and colors were within the fabric of such straps, often sewn or woven into the strap itself at the time of manufacture. What is needed is a more flexible camera strap where a logo, wording or decorative pattern or color can be chosen after manufacture.